Competing Rivalry
by Jimbob Earl of Dummyton
Summary: A gray wolf and black vixen find a pretty blonde boy, they both want him. They go to the witch of the forest and get the opportunity to be human. Except that the gray wolf really isn't a wolf. He is a god. They find the boy later, but who will win his heart? Read to find out! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there! This is princenum1 and I give you yet another KaiLen story! Even if it doesn't specifically say Len's name in this chapter!  
Oh, and just so you know this story had not been edited so I apologize for any horribly wrong grammar and such!

Just so you guys know Mizki is VY1! And for her look I chose the main look I like of her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters in this! all i own is the story line! This is not meant to be bestiality! I find that disgusting!

Warning: This story contains boys love! This will not go as far as yaoi, but it will defiantly contain Shounen-aii! There is also going to be some Shoujo-aii...

Well, let Chapter 1 commence! GO!

* * *

Chapter 1:

A pretty black vixen was prowling through a forest when she saw a beautiful boy standing in the light of dusk. At first she thought that she was the only animal gazing at the boy, but soon noticed that she was wrong. A male, gray wolf was standing on the other side of the light, staring at the boy. The vixen started to creep along the shadows when the boy solemnly said, "I have better get back home, to Rin. She will be furious with me if I am out any longer." With that he turned on the ball of his feet and sprinted off towards the nearby town.

The wolf sighed in disbelief just before he was talked to the ground by the vixen. "What were you doing watching _my_ prey? I was the one to spot him first!" she growled angrily as she had the poor wolf pinned to the forest floor.  
The wolf looked up at her confused. "What? But I had been watching him for the past hour! Plus, who _wouldn't_ stop in their tracks if they noticed such a gorgeous creature?" he huffed in displeasure.  
"How about we make a bet? Play a game" the vixen asked the wolf in a superior tone.  
"You wish to play a game? With me? About what?" the wolf woofed in slight confusion.  
"We do this; go to the witch of the forest, ask her the favour of turning us human, find the boy again, and then who ever can seduce him first will be given the choice to stay human forever or turn back canine! While the losing mutt has to immediately turn back to being a dog and with never get the ability to become human again!" the vixen explained her plan to the wolf as she sauntered around him, flicking him in the nose with the tip of her tail near the end.  
"I accept the terms and conditions, but if you think that just because you are a girl that I'll go easy on you, you are quite wrong." The wolf barked in clarification with a crooked smirk on his face.  
The vixen bared a smirk that was just as messed as the wolf's. "So, you think you have the slightest chance at winning, mutt? I have seen him walking in the forest with a pretty girl, clarifying that you have no chance! That means that all I'll have to do to get his heart in my grasp is to just flaunt what I've got to him as a human!" The wolf growled lowly and quietly causing the vixen to laugh in triumph. "Let us put the game on roll!" she yowled as she started off towards the forest witch's cabin.

When the vixen and wolf arrived at their destination, the vixen scratched at the front door. The witch answered the door with a not so impressed facial expression shown and she growled, "What do you want you filthy, little canine?"  
The vixen gulped her excess saliva and whimpered, "I-I am so very sorry, Megurine-san!"  
The witch softened her gaze and said, in a much softer voice, "No it should be me who apologises, Mizki! I should not have gotten angry at you for doing nothing."  
"O-okay, Megurine-san" Mizki barked softly as she angled her head downwards.  
"Please don't call me 'Megurine-san', Mizki. Call me 'Luka'! Or if it makes you feel better 'Luka-san'," Luka asked Mizki with a kind tone to her voice.  
"Y-yes, L-Luka-san" Mizki stuttered and she looked off to her side.  
"Now, what can I do for you, Mizki?" Luka questioned.  
"Oh, um, I was wondering if you could turn me and wolfy here into humans!" Mizki requested in a chipper voice.  
"Why do you wish to be humans?" Luka asked in a soft, stead tone.  
Mizki had her fur fluff up a bit and if she were a human she would have had a flustered face. "Well, you see, um, wolfy and I found a **really** pretty people! He was gorgeous! I kinda decided that I wanna try to get his heart as mine and I think wolfy wants the same thing!" Mizki explained in a hurry.  
"Oh, of course I'll do that for you, Mizki! I'll do that for the wolf as well, if I can get his name, please?" Luka accepted Mizki's request graciously.

"Oh, I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Kaito and I find it such a great pleasure to be in the presence of such a highly skilled magician," Kaito humbly introduced himself as he slightly bowed.  
Luka bushed a light shade of pink as she said, in a hyper voice, "You are quite the gentleman, Kaito! If you act like such in front of that boy, you will win his heart in no time!"  
"Wait, wait wait! So, you already knew what we were coming here for and yet you had me tell you?" Mizki growled.  
"Of course I knew why the two of you came! The only reason why I had you tell me such was because you will have to expect humans to not know what you are thinking and you will have to explain it to them completely. Such as explaining something to a kit or pup." Luka explained.  
"Oh. Uh, sorry, I guess, Luka-san." Mizki shyly mumbled. Luka smiled at her as she opened the door to her cabin and ushered the two dogs inside.

Kaito and Mizki looked at each other in slight fear, but also slight challenge. Kaito sighed and walked through the door, into a large room. Mizki followed Kaito at a much slower pace. Luka looked at the two dogs and said, "You do know that you guys don't have to be scared, right? I'm not a poacher or anything like that."  
Mizki laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know I have no reason to be afraid, but I am not all that used to going into buildings."  
"Okay, well stay here. I'm just going to set up and then I'll call you in, okay Mizki?" Luka requested.  
"Okay, Luka-san!" Mizki chirped with a large smile. Luka left the room temporarily and after a few minutes called Mizki to the room she moved to. Mizki started to walk into the other room when she stopped and turned slightly saying, "I will see you when I am a human, wolf. So prepare to lose."  
"Okay, whatever you say, Mizki!" Kaito barked in a chipper tone. Mizki sent Kaito a bamboozled glance before prancing into Luka's room. _'Why did he sound happy?' _she thought as she moved out of his sight.

Mizki entered Luka's room to see that the witch was holding a light pink kimono. "Um, why are you holding that kimono, Luka-san?" Mizki asked Luka in bewilderment.  
"Oh, because you are going to need something to wear as a human, since people don't walk around naked all the time." Luka explained as she smiled, putting down the kimono to draw/write on her floor.  
"People walk around naked a times?" Mizki questioned confusing herself more than she was before.  
"It is my knowledge that humans only walk naked when they are still babies or really young children." Luka elucidated as she stood back up, dusting off her knees. "Can you please come stand in this circle?"  
"Okay, Luka-san!" Mizki chirped as she walked over to the indicated circle.

Mizki sat in the center of the drawn circle and Luka started to chant ominous sounding words that were not of any known languages the vixen knew. As Luka finished saying the last phrase a bright, blinding white light emerged around the black vixen. Mizki forced her eyes shut and Luka blocked the light with her arms in fear of becoming blind. As the light dulled down Luka slowly dropped her arms and looked in the direction where the black vixen once stood. In the place of the vixen was a young girl with long black hair.  
Mizki looked down at herself and squeaked in surprise, "I-I'm human! Luka-san, look! I-I'm human! A human being!"  
Luka laughed. "Yes you are, Mizki, and you are quite a pretty human girl too." She handed Mizki the light pink kimono and the younger girl took the kimono in pleasure and put the clothing on her thin body.  
"Th-thank you, Luka-san." Mizki squeaked as she hugged Luka with much force.  
Luka laughed warmly and hugged Mizki back. "You're welcome, Mizki. Now can you please go tell Kaito it's his turn to turn?" she asked the girl with a smile on her face.  
"Okay, Luka-san! I will send wolfy in here!" Mizki declared as she ran out of the room. Luka smiled softly as she started to look for clothing that would hopefully fit the wolf as a human.

Mizki reached the room that Kaito was sitting in and she started to hop. "Kaito, Kai-kai, **wolfy**! Look look look! I. I'm _human_!" Mizki exclaimed as she spun in a circle causing her kimono to flare out.  
"So, I'll take that as a, 'go on it's your turn to turn human'" Kaito said in a very monochromatic tone.  
"Oh, yes yes yes! It is! It is your turn! So I shall wait for your return!" Mizki chirped in a high, hyper tone. Kaito shot Mizki a bazar look, shrugged, and walked into the room where Luka waited.

"Welcome, Kaito" Luka greeted the gray wolf into the dreary room. Kaito looked up at her, his eyes glowing a dark blue, and he fully entered the room.  
"Hello, Megurine-san" Kaito replied as he bowed, "And I suppose that the clothing that is in your grasp is going to be for me when I have turned human."  
"Yes, Kaito. Now please come stand in this circle here" Luka directed as she motioned towards the circle that Mizki was sitting in before. Kaito nodded his head and walked into the circle. Luka started to say the same ancient words as she said for Mizki when a bright blue light engulfed Kaito in the midst of her séance. Luka gasped at what was happening and she cried, "_This_ wasn't supposed to happen! He must not be of this world!" Kaito looked around completely confused _'This was not supposed to happen? I'm not from this wold? What does she mean?'_ he thought within the midst of his bewilderment.

Kaito gazed around when the blue light faded and he spotted a broken shard of a mirror. He approached the shard, crawled over to it, and looked into it. He didn't see a wolf at all, instead he saw a beautifully handsome young lad. He gasped and turned back towards the witch, crouched on the floor shuddering in fear. "You said that I am not of this world, what did you mean by that?" he asked as he walked up to the shaken woman.  
Luka looked up at him sadly and stated, "You are not wolf, nor human. You are Ookami. You can appear as either wolf or human as you wish. Makes me wish I stopped my evil ways many years ago."  
"I-I am Ookami? You must be wrong! Yes, I may be a wolf prince, a to-be-alpha, but I am no wolf god!" Kaito declared raising his voice every word causing Luka to shriek. "Sorry" he mumbled in forgiveness.  
Luka looked up at Kaito and grabbed the clothing that she had collected for him off of the floor. "P-please take these clothing as a token of my gratitude, Ookami-sama" Luka requested as she humbly bowed in front of Kaito, holding out a pale blue shaded yukata.  
Kaito took the yukata out of Luka's hands as he said, "I will take the clothing, yes, but **please** call me Kaito. I do not deserve the privileges of being called Ookami!"

Mizki cautiously prowled in asking, "Did you call wolfy here Ookami?"  
Kaito turned around as he was tightening the obi around his waist. "Huh?" He slightly grumbled as he caught Mizki in the eye.  
Mizki looked at Luka to see that she was quite shaken up. "I would highly recommend that you back down from this challenge, Mizki" Luka requested.  
Mizki huffed, "There's no way I'd cancel this just cause I'm facing someone who's higher up in ranks than me! So please let this game continue, wolfy!"  
"I would never think of not having it commence! But **please** stop treating me as if I am higher up than the two of you! I'm not!" Kaito exclaimed in a strict tone.  
"B-but you are, Ooka…" Luka said as she shook her head, righting herself, "Kaito-san"  
"Like I said before I'm not! Now why don't we just forget this whole ordeal and go find the boy?" Kaito suggested to his competitor.  
"Y-yes, y-your majesty!" Mizki stuttered causing Kaito to throw her an unimpressed look. Kaito led the way out of the cabin and ran through the forest in search of the beautiful blonde boy, with Mizki in toe.

* * *

That's all for chapter 1! I will try to have chapter 2 posted soon!  
Please review! Flames are welcome, but highly not suggested. I more of just wanna know what people think of this!

See you next chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, my pretties... Okay that might have made me sound creepy... Anyways! princenum1 here with another chapter of Competing Rivalry!  
I'll just say, thank you for taking your time in sitting down and reading my story! This one I think might be longer than the last, but... oh well...

I ask of you to **please **r&r and I hope you enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I own **nothing** but the story line!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kaito and Mizki arrived at a small gap of trees and stopped in the middle. Both of them still had their animal ears, so they could hear very acutely. There was rustling in the nearby undergrowth and a small blonde boy ran right in the clearing at full speed. The boy noticed Kaito and tried to skid to a stop, only resulting in him falling. Kaito stepped towards the boy and clasped his hand, pulling him towards Kaito's chest. The boy made a small squeak and he grasped onto some of the material in Kaito's yukata.  
The boy looked up, blushed and mumbled, "I-I am so very sorry. I didn't notice you there at first." Kaito looked the boy in the eyes, causing said boy's face to become all the more flushed and he thought _'Oh, today must be my lucky day!'_  
Kaito smiled down at the boy and said, in a soft voice, "That is okay, just try to watch what is in front of you next time. You might not be lucky enough to have a person near you that can sustain both their own weight as well as yours"

Kaito smiled when the boy's face turned more crimson _'So cute'_ he thought before he asked, "May I ask you of your name?"  
"M-me? Umm. I-I guess. W-well, m-my name is Len, Kagamine Len. Can I get yours?" Len stuttered as he became more flushed.  
Kaito's smile grew as he ignored Mizki's glare and he replied to Len, "My name is Kaito and this lady's name is Mizki."  
Len mumbled something that was too quiet for Kaito to hear, even with his acute hearing, seconds before a girl, that looked very much like Len, came running through the surrounding undergrowth screaming, "OMG, Len! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was that you got mauled by a bear or something? Oh. Who's this?"  
"Oh, uh, th-this is Kaito-san, Rin. I. I almost ran into him and started to fall, but luckily he caught me," Len replied to the overly obnoxious girl. Len smiled slightly towards this girl.  
Kaito smiled and said, to the girl, "Hello, madam, I am going to guess that your name is Rin-san, just like this young lad said"  
Rin stared at Kaito and growled, "I don't trust you. Anyways, why the hell are you holding onto my brother in such a possessive manner?" Rin's stare turned into a death glare.  
"You are his sister? Well, like he said earlier he started to fall and I caught him. Also, he does not seem to mind being in my arms," Kaito stated as he smiled down at Len, "The only ones who seem to mind are you and Mizki"

"Len! Why in the world do you let him touch you? You should have swatted him away the moment he caught you! You just met him! Do you _trust_ him? Or worse do you _like_ him?" Rin snapped at Len.  
Len started squirming and Kaito let him go. Len walked up to Rin and said in a low voice, "He told me him name, and I believe him, so why would I not trust him? Plus he was just helping me and I do k-kinda think I might l-like him in _that_ way," Len's face was adorned with a blush by the end on his words.  
"Tsk, so typical" Rin grumbled towards her brother.  
Mizki exhaled deeply, causing everyone to look her way. "Why does Kaito get a head start? He is not even hu…" Mizki started to exclaim as Kaito slid behind her and covered her mouth with his one hand, softly making a "shh" noise to silence her.

The bow atop of Rin's head lifted as she thought popped up inside of her mind. "Hey, Kaito, Mizki, I've never seen you guys around here before! Are the two of you by chance travelers or something?" Rin asked.  
"Oh, yeah we are travelers! Sorry I didn't say before! I kind of got a bit distracted by _someone_," Mizki explained as she glanced at Kaito, indicating for him to continue the act.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. Uh, we do not really know how long we are going to stay around here. So do the either of you two know of a place that two travelers can stay?" Kaito requested as he blushed in shame.  
Len's eyes lit up as he declared, "You guys can stay at our house, right Rin?"  
"I guess they can stay at our place. It seems as though those two are _together_ anyways, so they shouldn't mind sharing a room and you and I share the other" Rin decided.  
Mizki and Kaito looked at each other and moved as far apart as they could without leaving the clear. Mizki laughed slightly. "_Me_ mates with _him_? That'd never happen even if we were the last two mutts on Earth!" Mizki exclaimed in pure disgust, not clueing in what she called them.  
"Since Mizki and I are obviously _not_ mates and I would assume that you and Len are not mates, being that you are kin, would it not make more sense if you, Rin, and Mizki share a room while Len and I share the other?" Kaito suggested, specifying that he and Mizki were not in a relationship.

Rin looked over at Len, to see what he thought, and he shamefully said, "Sorry, Rin, but I kinda agree with Kaito-san," Len smiled with a blush shown on his face.  
Rin sent a death glare in Len's direction. "Oh, you are so going to die, Len. Die to death" she said in a low voice that did not seem possible for her normally high voice.  
Len looked down to the ground and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, R-Rin"  
"U-um, is death not a synonym of die?" Kaito asked in question during the rumble.  
Rin laughed mockingly. "You're real funny, _wolf_" Rin said with a smug smirk adorning her facial features.  
Kaito and Mizki both flinched. "W-wolf? What do you by chance mean?" Kaito stuttered, mentally hoping that she didn't know what he was. Rin started at them with a slightly confused, questioning expression.

"Sorry, Rin calls men who suggest staying in a room with me a wolf. It's a really bad habit of her's and I am so very sorry for her confusing you" Len explained hoping to dissolve any confusion that sprouted.  
The two canines sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought that someone had figured us out, Kai!" Mizki whispered in Kaito's ear as she has slinked back to Kaito's side.  
Kaito looked at her a tad bit confused and he exclaimed, "Kai, nee? Never been called that one before! Everyone in my clan was always too afraid to give me a nickname. It had me saddened, since all the other pups would play together calling each other funny names, but I was always left out of that stuff. My mother always said I had expectation to live up to. Being that I would be the next alpha in the pack."  
"You, alpha? I never thought of or even herd of a to-be-alpha falling in love with, nature's predator, a human! A human b_oy_ to be exact!" Mizki coughed in hysterics. Len and Rin were staring at the older 'couple' confused and dumbfound.

"Hey, Kaito! Come here for a second!" Rin yelled at Kaito. He looked over at her confused, but approached her anyways.  
"Yes?" he asked, bent over slightly since Rin seemed to want to talk to him in slight privacy.  
"Will you answer a question that has been bugging me since my brother was in your arms?" Rin stated.  
"Uh, it all depends on what the question is. I guess I'll try to answer it" Kaito replied.  
Rin smirked. "You have a thing for my brother, don't you?" Rin requested with her smirk turned into a sickened smile, "Well, answer me!"  
"Uh, what exactly makes you think that?" Kaito replied to her question.  
Rin's smile turned into a look of pure disgust. "Knew it. There's only one reason why anybody would suggest that members of the same sex sleep in the same room"  
"And that is?"  
"They want to sleep _with_ Len. In simpler words, that your idiotic brain that should be able to get, they wanna bang Len, get in his pants, have sex with him, whatever you would call it!"  
Kaito looked at the blonde girl confused. "Why would I wish to mate with Len-san without both of your acceptance? I do not really know about Mizki, but I am surely not that type of dog!" Kaito exclaimed without even realizing that he referred to himself and Mizki as dogs.  
Mizki walked pulled Kaito away from Rin and smacked him upside the head grumbling, "You idiot! Luka-san might not give me another chance at being human!"  
"Sorry" Kaito whimpered.

Len walked in between the canines' mini-brawl and pleaded, "Please don't fight! I seriously don't care what you guys are! You could really be a fish for all I care! I invited you to stay at my house and I will keep my invitation" Len turned towards Rin and added in a much colder tone, "Oh, and Rin, you don't need to always go all Nazi on every person that suggests a smart idea that involves me in it. You do know I can fend for myself, right? So if Kaito-san were to attempt to rape me, I could easily hurt him! I do know the masculine body more than you, Rin"  
"S-sorry" Rin whimpered.

Len walked up to Kaito and Mizki and took both of their hands, smiling. "So, how about we go home?" he asked in happier, chipper tone. Kaito smiled down at the younger boy, Len's smile broadened, and Mizki slipped her own hand out of the boy's grasp, causing his attention to shift to her.  
"I think I will walk to your home with Rin-san, you can walk with Kaito, okay?" Mizki said in a soft, slightly saddened, voice.  
Len looked up at her, slightly concerned, and replied, "Okay, Mizki-chan"

Mizki walked back to Rin, with her head slightly drooped. "You okay?" Rin asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.  
Mizki raised her gaze to Rin's. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay." Mizki answered the younger female.  
"Are you sure? I would feel absolutely _terrible_ if I saw the person that I was in love with look at my friend with love in their eyes and yet look at me like just any other girl!"  
"Okay, you are right. I am not all the good. I… I don't feel good at all. I feel this odd feeling in my chest like there is a volcano erupting inside of me!"  
"We call that jealousy, Mizki" Rin informed Mizki as though she was telling younger child.  
"O-oh, okay."

"Um, Rin, can I ask you of something?" Mizki asked sincerely.  
"Oh sure! What so ya wanna ask?" Rin replied, smiling up at the older female.  
"Um, seeing that Len-san seems to really like wolfy, I-I mean Kaito, can I _please_ be allowed to live at your place? I want to stay human!" Mizki yowled as she wept.  
Rin looked at Mizki slightly startled before asking, "You and Kaito aren't human, are you?"  
Mizki wiped her tears and gasped. "H-how did you know?"  
Rin laughed slightly. "Well, my first clue was that you called the two of you 'mutts' when I suggested you stay in the same room. My second, well it was how the two of you reacted when I called Kaito 'wolf'. The third was when Kaito said that he's 'not that type of dog'. Fourth, when you called Kaito 'wolfy' and finally, hmm, it was just now when you pleaded to stay human!" Rin listed out every time she heard either canine state that they were just that, canine.

Rin looked up at Mizki and questioned, "So, I am going to guess that Kaito is a wold, but what the hell are you?"  
"U-um, I-I am a fox… Also you are partially right with wolfy… He's not exactly a wolf, but he is an Ookami" Mizki nervously proclaimed.  
Rin blinked… Then, she blinked again. "So you're saying that Kaito is a wolf god?" Rin asked raising her pitch on the word 'god'.  
"Um, yes?"  
Rin laughed. "Well Len better feel lucky! He has a _god_ pretty much wrapped around his thin, girly, little finger!" Rin exclaimed s she looked up ahead of them towards the two boys. They were holding hands, looking at one another, lovingly.

"Ha ha, I haven't seen Len look so happy in a long time. Since our parents passed to be exact" Rin said solemnly, with a downcast gaze and a frown.  
"You're parents passed?" Mizki asked in much concern.  
"Yeah, but we're all good!" Rin replied as she smiled at the vixen.  
The two girls turned their attention back to the boys walking in front of them and they saw Kaito say something, causing Len to majorly blush, and Kaito to wholeheartedly laugh.  
Rin grinned and she declared, "Hey, I wanna know why Len blushed, so how about we go ruin their little conversation?" Mizki nodded her head franticly, encouraging Rin to yell, "Hey, Len! Wait up!"  
Len made a small squeak and tightened his grip on Kaito arm/hand. "I-I have a feeling that my _lovely_ sister decided to barge in on our conversation, since you made me blush" Len mumbled as his blush reddened slightly and he pouted.

Rin ran up to the boys and glomped them, pushing the males closer together. Len's blush increased and Kaito laughed slightly. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and said in a low seductive voice, "Why, hello, Len" he smirked as Len's blush spread from his one ear to the other.  
'How did wolfy get the boy's love so quickly?' Mizki thought as she felt, her newly discovered, jealousy raise.  
"Hey, wolfy! Can you please leave those two alone for a second? I have a question I would like to ask you" Mizki stated in a loud voice. Kaito looked at Mizki, over Rin's head, and nodded his head slightly.  
"Uh, sure, Mizki" Kaito replied. He let go of Len, slipped out of Rin's hold on him, and walked towards Mizki. "What would you like to ask?"  
"How did you do it?" Mizki asked Kaito, looking a little bit annoyed.  
"How did I do what, Mizki?" Kaito responded in slight confusion.  
"How did you win _his_ heart in the first few hours, idiot!" Mizki roared, causing Kaito to wince back.  
"Oh… Um, well, I, uh, just kind of followed Luka-san's advice… I think it was more of because I caught him when he was falling! It is not entirely my fault that he likes me more than you! N-not that I am saying that I do not particularly like that, it is just that I do not like getting blamed for something that I did not do!" Kaito whined towards the enraged fox.

Kaito turned his attention back to the twins ahead of him, he saw as Len stumbled on a tree root and was starting to fall. Len's momentum sent him plummeting towards the ground, Kaito ran forward and grabbed the boy. Having used too much force to reach the boy Kaito started to fall, he moved Len slightly, so as to not injure him, as he curled his own body around the boy's. Kaito did multiple flips and landed perfectly on his hind legs with Len still in his arms, Len was majorly flushed.  
Rin laughed slightly as she started clapping. "Th-that was awesome, Kaito! I don't know how you did it, but that just took my breath away! I… I-I, I give you my approval! In other words, Kaito, I grant you permission to do whatever my brother with let you to him!" Rin exclaimed sounding taken aback.  
Kaito gained the largest, goofiest grin across his facial features. "So, if Len wants, I can mate with him?" Kaito asked in complete happiness. Rin rolled her eyes and sighed, but she also nodded her head causing Kaito's grin to turn from goofy into plane out creepy as he made a small shrill shriek. He looked down at the boy and noticed that he was unconscious, his grin disappeared instantly, replaced by a slight frown. Rin walked up to the boys, cocked her head to the side and looked at Len, seeing that he fainted.  
"Well, since Len did partially insist on sharing his room with you, Kaito, when we get to the house, I'll show you to him room." Rin said in a stern tone. Kaito nodded his head slightly and then the group headed off for the twins' house.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! So I hope you will continue reading and I will say again!

**Please** R&R!

Well, baibai for now my pretties! *waves with a grin on face*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :3 I know I probably should have posted this like earlier, but pfft! I have had this one done for like, I don't even know how long! So... Yeah...

This chapter might also be a bit confusing, so if there are any questions **please ask!** I will try to answer those questions! If the happen multiple times, I will probably just post the answer in the A/N of the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own **nothing!** So no Len or Kaito for me... :(

Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rin lead Mizki and Kaito through the rest of the woods towards her house. When they got to the house she led Kaito to Len's room, opening the door for him to carry the unconscious boy into the room. Kaito placed Len on the solo bed and looked around the rest of the room._ 'Hm, where am I to rest?' _he thought. Kaito walked onto a rug that was in the center of the room and sat on his knees. "Well, I hope that this floor is as comfy as the forest floor!" Kaito said out loud as he started to circle on the carpet.  
Kaito heard a gasp come from behind him and a soft voice ask, "What are you doing on the floor, Kaito-san?"  
"Oh, Len-san, you are awake! I did not know where the appropriate place for me to rest in was and I did not wish to disturb you with my questions" Kaito briefly explained.  
"Okay" Len said in an unsure voice before he looked around his room, seeing that it was a lot darker out than he last remembered, "Um, what time is it?"  
Kaito looked at the boy completely confused. "Time? What exactly is that?" he asked.  
Len sent Kaito an odd look. "Time is numbers that state where the sun or moon is located in the sky" Len answered the baffled wolf.  
"O-oh… So, um, it would be like what my pack calls sunrise, sunset, sun-high, moon-high, and other things along the likes of that!" Kaito exclaimed.  
"Uh, I-I guess. If that's what you call time, then so be it! Where exactly did you come from anyways?" Len questioned.  
Kaito looked at Len confused before it donned him that he and Mizki were pretending to be travellers. "Oh, u-um, I-I do not completely remember. Mizki and I have been traveling for so long!" Kaito replied as he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"You sure that you and Mizki-san aren't, you know, _together_?" Len asked Kaito with a weird look on his face.  
Kaito looked at Len a bit confused. "Why would Mizki and I be together? Do you think that because you met us both at the same time?" Kaito replied to Len's question with a series of questions.  
"Well yeah, why else would two people be travelling around together? Unless the two of you are siblings"  
"Mizki and I are not siblings and we are not mates! Why would I want to be mates with her anyways? If anything we are rivals." Kaito smiled a very knowing smile.  
Len looked at Kaito a tad bit confused. "Why would you two be rivals?"  
"Oh, no reason at all" Kaito said in a sing-song voice.

Len looked at Kaito a little bit confused. "You do know that you can tell me absolutely anything, right? It's not like you're a criminal wanted by the police or anything! You kinda seem a bit too nice to do that type of thing! Now I could see Mizki-san as being one, though!" Len exclaimed, he seemed to be changing personalities as he was speaking. Kaito looked around a little bit nervous and gulped. "N-now you aren't a criminal, right?" Len asked feeling nervous. _'I __**really**__ hope I didn't fall for the wrong type of guy, again!'_ the boy thought in concern.  
"Well, I have never killed for no reason. I have only ever ended a life for my clan's food supply" Kaito explained, ending Len's worry.  
Len sighed gratefully. "'Phew, he's okay to l-l-lo.." Len started to say, but stopped when he realized that he was talking out loud.

Kaito looked at Len with an odd expression on his face before asking, "Since you obviously are against me resting on the ground, where would you like me to rest?"  
Len majorly blushed as he stuttered, "U-um, w-well, y-you c-can sl-sleep on m-my b-bed with m-me"  
Kaito snickered at Len's blush and stuttering before he replied in a sly tone, "Would you like me to sleep beside you, Len-san?" Len's face became an even darker shade of red and he nodded, Kaito laughed slightly. "You do know that you don't have to be nervous or anything like that right? We are both male! Also I would never _rape_ you! That would be asking for death!" Kaito said as he was partially copying the word rape from Len.  
_'I don't really think it'd be rape since I'd like it and would actually want it'_ Len blushed at his own thought.

Kaito looked at Len a tad bit oddly before looking around the room and out the window. "It looks as though it is almost moon-high" Kaito stated in a calm voice.  
"Uh, what?" Len asked completely baffled.  
Kaito turned towards the boy and smiled saying, "You asked for the moon's location, so I told you it, silly!" Kaito tapped Len on the nose softly.  
Len blushed and said, "Oh, sorry about that. I kinda forgot" Len's blush increased and he looked down to his lap as he started to fiddle with a loose string in the blanket that was covering his lap.  
"You do not have to feel embarrassed, Len-san! Everyone forgets things" Kaito laughed as he looked Len in the eye.  
Len returned the look as he cautiously asked, "Even you, Kaito-san?"  
Kaito frowned slightly as he replied, "Yeah, I forget things sometimes"  
"Why are you frowning, Kaito-san?" Len questioned as he cocked his head to the side and reached his left arm out, placing his hand on Kaito's cheek.  
Kaito smiled softly as he placed his hand over top of Len's, leaning into it slightly, saying, "I was just thinking of something that I had forgotten long ago"

Len looked towards his hand, that was against Kaito's cheek under his hand, before he gasped as something donned him. Kaito looked at him a bit confused and he removed his hand from Len's, Len pulled his hand back and exclaimed, "I forgot that I let my cat outside this morning! He must want in by now!"  
"Oh, what does your cat look like?" Kaito asked.  
"Oh, um, he's a gorgeous blonde tabby! I named him Creamcake, since I was having a craving for cream cakes at the time!" Len answered Kaito in an energetic voice.  
Kaito smiled. "What a cute name, and I bet he's a cute cat too!" Kaito placed his one finger on his chin as he continued, "I think I have seen him walking around the forest before!"  
"Really? How long have you been in the forest, Kaito-san?" Len asked the older male.  
"Oh, I have been in the forest since my mother birthed me! I think Mizki has always been in the forest for a long time to!" Kaito automatically answered.  
Len looked at Kaito completely baffled. "I thought that you guys said that you're travellers, is that not true?"  
"Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to say that! Mizki is going to _kill_ me if she finds out! Well, I if you are to accept to be my mate than I should probably tell you the truth" Kaito said, partially to himself.  
Len looked at Kaito even more confused as he slowly worded out, "What do you mean, 'the _truth_'?"  
"Well, I haven't really told you the complete truth!" Kaito half-explained.  
"Okay" Len started when the words that Kaito said earlier finally sunk in (the words about being mates) and Len's face became adorned with a deep shade of red. "W-wait, w-when you s-say **m-mate**, d-do you mean a-a-as in _you_ and _m-me_ b-being **l-lovers**?!" he stuttered as his blush increased.  
Kaito nodded his head slightly, making Len blush more. "Do you not want to be my mate?" Kaito asked as he looked at the boy, feeling slightly hurt.  
"Um, I kinda haven't really thought that far ahead… But by mate do you mean as in a life-long partner?"  
Kaito looked at Len a bit offended. "Of course I do! What else would I mean by mate?"  
"Thank you for clarifying that with me" Len whispered, but continued slightly raged yelling, "Wait a second, would it not make more sense to _ask_ me if I wanna be you mate, before you go and decide for yourself?"  
"I did say 'if you _accept_ to be my mate" Kaito mumbled quietly.

Rin and Mizki were sitting outside of the boys' room (kinda like stalkers) when Len yelled at Kaito. "Well, sounds like Kaito got Len upset!" she snickered, "If he kicks Kaito out, I'll give you a chance to win him over!" The two girls heard the ruffling of feet inside of the room and then Len give a squeak. "Okay, what in the world is going on in there! Mizki! Wanna go ruin whatever they're doing in there?" Rin snickered, sounding quite demonic.  
"Yes, Rin-san, I would like to go ruin whatever they are doing in there! So, shall we?" Mizki replied sound _almost_ as demonic. Rin nodded her head, grinning, and the two girls charged into the room. The boys were in a **very** suggestive position at the girls' entry. Causing Len's already flushed face to become 7 shades darker, and Rin, well she got put into an immediate 'I am so going to _kill_ the guy on **my** brother' mood, with a face that matched perfectly.  
"What the hell are you doing to my brother, filthy perverted **wolf**?!" Rin yelled at Kaito.  
"Oh, if you cannot tell, I am on top of your _cute_ brother! By chance, what else does it look like I'm doing to him?" Kaito replied to the enraged girl in a smooth tone.  
"**You** get _off_ of him **NOW**!" Rin snapped at Kaito.  
"Oh, but I will not do what the pretty young lad's sister demands. I will only do as he, whom is underneath me, wishes" Kaito responded with a smirk adorning his facial features.  
"Len, you want him off of you, right? There's a gorgeous young lady right here who will do whatever you wish at the blink of an eye! You prefer _her_ over _him_, right? Or are you gay?" Rin tested Len in a desperate tone.

Len sighed and he looked at Kaito saying, "Kaito-san, please get up off of me" Kaito immediately did as the boy said and sat down beside him. Len sat up and stated, "Rin, you know me better than anyone else. So, why do you keep on trying to set me up with every single girl that says she likes me? You know perfectly well that _he_ is the type of person I'm sexually attracted to! Not _her_"  
Rin puffed out her cheeks and slowly released the air that she had built up in her mouth. "I know, Len. It's just that I'm trying to make you happy! And sadly, you know that I don't approve of most of the people that catch your attention" Rin replied to her brother.  
Kaito looked at Len with a curious expression shown on his face. "Who is 'he'?" he asked.  
Rin laughed obnoxiously at his question, "Do you see any other guys in here? Figure it out, mutt!"  
Kaito whined slightly at Rin's harsh words, ignoring that she called him a mutt, and he quietly questioned, "So is this 'he' me?" Len nodded slightly and Kaito tried his hardest not to grin as he asked in a louder voice, "So, Len-san, are you sexually attracted to me?"  
Len nodded his head again; looked away from Kaito, trying to hide his blush, and answered in a hushed voice, "Y-yeah, Kaito-san, I-I to kinda think of you in _that_ way" Kaito cocked his head slightly, having what Len said compute into his mind before he grinned and tackled Len onto his back, again, and nuzzled the crook of Len's neck. Len squeaked slightly, out of surprise of course, and blushed a much darker shade of red.  
"So, will you be my mate?" Kaito asked. Len nodded again, causing Mizki to frown rom her place by the door.

Rin turned towards Mizki, saw she was frowning, and asked, "What's wrong Mizki?"  
Mizki sighed before straightening her stance and saying in a strong voice, "Why is it that the cute boy that two animals got in a small brawl over would choose the one that is not even of this world? Did I even have a chance? Probably not. So, wolfy, we should just forget about this stupid little competition, but I really do not want to go back to being what I was so soon"  
Kaito moved off of Len, momentarily, and looked at Mizki. "Okay, Mizki, we'll forget about the competition, but you really do not have to turn back" Kaito moved back onto Len, wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his neck, again.

"Wait, Kaito, you're not human?" Len asked Kaito, who paused his nuzzling for a moment to glance at the boy through the corner of his eye.  
Mizki responded to Len, "Wolfy never told you? I would have thought that he would have, especially since the two of you are now pretty much mates! Kaito's an Ookami, I am a fox"  
Len blinked before looking at his sister. "Rin, did you know this?" he asked her.  
Rin nodded with a smile. "Well, Mizki clarified it with me after I figured out the she and Kaito are animals!" she answered Len's question.  
"Kaito-san, can you get off of me?" Len asked in a commanding tone. Kaito did as the boy said, but looked at him kind of confused.  
"Are you still willing to be my mate, Len-san?" Kaito asked Len.  
Len looked a Kaito and smiled slightly. "Yes, I am still quite willing to be your mate! I don't really care that you aren't really human, it's your personality that I like most, not your form." Len answered Kaito's question, causing him to smile. His face turned more serious as he demanded, "Now, it would be very much appreciated if a couple of girls were to leave my room! About right now"  
"There's no need to be bossy, Len" Rin huffed as she turned and grabbed onto Mizki's arm, on her way out of the room.  
"And please do not hang out just outside of my door this time!"  
"Y-you knew we were there, Len-san?" Mizki stuttered.  
Len smirked. "Rin's my twin. We have a special connection. All twins do" he responded.

* * *

Well that's the end! I hope it wasn't too confusing! Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!

Well, I'm now going to get back to watching Fairy Tail! Or I'm gunna post Chapter 2 of Dream or Reality! :3


End file.
